


Turn that smile rightside up

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Chara Is A Sweetheart, Child Reader, Dark themes but Adorable Fluff, F/M, Giant Reader, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Named Reader, Nice Chara, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is 9 years old, Reader is a Sweetheart, Reader is adorable, Reader is an Orphan, Reader is depressed, Reader is on the brink of insanity, Reader turns into a horrifying creature when angry, Sans can give Reader a hug, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Unethical Experimentation, dark themes ahead, reader has magic, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You are a child who hates herself for killing her parents. You let the worst things happen to you and you try to end your lite but then a hope for salvation comes along.





	1. Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Warning reader cuts herself a lot despite only being a child.  
> This isn't your innocent story.

DISGUSTING.

Thats what you are.

A filthy disgusting child.

You don't deserve to be alive

These are the thoughts you throw at yourself from time to time.

You are currently sitting in a field crying about the atrocity that you commited. You killed your parents and they didn't deserve it even if they burned and hit you. You say "It's time to do the only thing that will get rid of my disgusting self" and you pull out a gun.

You snatched it from your foster parents to do something that will free everybody from your disgusting presence. The gun is tiny in your fingers but you manage to point it at yourself. You are about to shoot when you feel something on your leg and look down to see...... A skeleton?

You shrug and pull the trigger. Everything slows down as the skeleton kicks the bullet away. He says "Are you okay kid" You start crying saying "WHY DID YOU DO THAT I'M DISGUSTING'

The skeleton said "Not going to let you hurt yourself" You pulled up your t-shirt sleeve to reveal giant scars from knives the skeleton said "Kid listen i'm here to take you with me" You starting shaking and crying as you said "WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME I'M A DIRTY PARENT KILLER"

He says "because your parents were cruel and you are deserving of a good home" You said "I'm not worth it" He hugged you around the waist then said "You are not disgusting you are adorable"

You stop crying as you said "You think so? Mommy and Daddy used to hit me all the time for being disgusting" Sans growls as he says "No contest plus I've never met a giant girl like you before" You giggled a little as Sans asked "So what's your name?"

You said "My name is Hailey" Sans said "Thats a nice name Hailey do you want to follow me?" You stand up next to a tree which is like grass to you. Sans is a tiny speck on the ground which you follow. He leads you to a truck with a trailer that looks like a toy you asked "Is this a toy for me?" Sans said "Sure I guess so"

You excitely pick up your new toy and put it in your shorts. Sans says "Bend down and take my hand" you bend down and hand him your pinky which he takes. Suddenly WHOOSH and you are standing outside what you presume is Sans house.


	2. Introductions and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are introduced to your new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot less angst in chapter

The house came up to your toe and you said "How am I supposed to fit in there" Sans said "Thats why we did this" and pulled a remote then pressed the button. There was a rumbling and the house expanded to fit your size you were shocked and asked "How did you do that?"

He chuckled and said "You should know Kid it's magic" You asked "You have magic too?" he nodded and said "Lets go inside" but you were confused and asked "If it was made for me shouldn't you all be tiny" he winked and said "You'll see"

He led you to the front door and you knocked since Sans couldn't reach the door opened and another kid your size opened the door: They wore a blue and purple sweater with blue shorts and signed "Where's Sans" You weren't sure how you understood but you motioned at your feet.

Sans said "Hi kid" They bent down and picked him up and you asked "Does the house make you my size?" The kid nodded and signed "I'm Frisk" You then asked "What are your pronouns?" Frisk said "My pronouns are they/them" You nodded and Frisk led you inside.

Inside they set Sans down and he grew until he was your size. You said "I thought you'd be taller than me" He shook his head and took your hand then led you into the living room.

In the living room you were greeted by your new family who looked like wonderful people Sans said "This is Bailey she is our new family member" A round of cheers made you smile as Sans said "Time for introductions"

A goat lady in a purple dress said "My name is Toriel my child" next a tall skeleton wearing armor said "I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" then a fish lady wearing a tank top said "I'm Undyne!" Another child that looked like Frisk but with red eyes said "Greetings I'm Chara" A huge goat man said "I'm Asgore" A goat child said "I'm Asriel" A robot with legs said "I'm Mettaton darling" A tall skeleton with a cracked face said "1'm W.D 6ast3r" A lizard lady was second last to introduce herself as "I-I'M A-Alphys" Finally a flower with a face who hadn't said anything said "I'm Flowey"

You said "I want to see my room" and Chara said "I'll show her to it" then led you down the hallway where they opened the door to a room that was painted green your favorite color. Chara said "Welcome to the family I'm going to have some chocolate do you want some?"

You said "I've never had chocolate before what is it?" The look on Chara's face was one of complete shock as they excitedly asked "YOU'VE NEVER HAD CHOCOLATE!?" You were confused and asked "What is it?"

Chara quickly grabbed your hand and raced to their room: Their room was painted green and yellow with posters of what you assumed was chocolate and there was even a fridge that had a note on it saying "Chara's Chocolate DO NOT TOUCH WITHOUT ASKING"  

Chara excitedly threw open the fridge and pulled out two 'Chocolate Bars' and said "TRY IT!" so you took a bite and you were instantly in love as you ate the whole thing. Chara asked "SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

You said "That was the best thing I've ever tasted" and were given a huge hug by Chara who asked "Want do something together?" You nodded and Chara turned on their tv and said "Lets watch some Youtube" You nodded and you and Chara sat on their bed .


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey makes you mad and unleashes the beast within

You and Chara watched Youtube until Flowey popped up in a flower pot sitting on the windowsill and said "So you're the new idiot Smiley Trashbag brought how stupid"

You growled slightly you didn't like being called names and Flowey continued to push saying "I wonder why you think you deserve a life like this" Your eyes turned red as he was making you angry.

Flowey said "You are nothing but a stupid useless child who shouldn't have been born" It was then that you turned to Flowey eyes glowing red as you said "Y O U  A R E  G O I N G  T O  D I E" and fell to the ground writhing in pain as the transformation began taking place:

Your skin turned into an ooze like substance, Your arms got longer and your fingernails sharpened into sharp hooks, Your head lengthened and mutated into a long snout and your jaw got bigger as it changed to fit millions of tiny teeth, Your eyes changed from red to glowing blue and Your legs lengthened until they dragged on the ground with hooks

You hissed loudly and attempted to slice at the plant. The plant dodged underneath and said "What the fuck?"

Your mouth vibrated as thousands of sharp teeth were sent at the plant who dodged it but the pot was destroyed leaving there nowhere for the plant to escape but Chara stepped in front of you and said "Hailey no! Flowey is family!"

You growled and sliced at Chara's arm leaving deep wounds that bled a red liquid and it wasn't blood. Chara fell to the ground and the door slammed open as Sans attempted to use blue mode on your SOUL but he was blocked as you growled and threw Chara aside as you began ripping at the plant but Sans stepped in front of you.

He said "I don't like him anymore than you do but you can't kill him!" Your eyes glowed blue as sharp hooks pierced through the ground and pierced through Sans and Chara's chests.

They could not move and Sans saw the liquid flowing from his wound and said  "Is that Determination?" The liquid was indeed Determination leaking from the wounds of both him and Chara. He said "Shit Determination is important"

He was about to figure out a way to break free when you were on fire by Toriel. You screeched at her but she hit you again this time throwing you out of the window where blood began seeping out of your chest as you fell to the ground.

The blood began burning through the ground as you were bleeding from the magic attacks. You screeched in pain as your body had a huge hole in it now. You did not have a SOUL so the magic affected your body instead.

You were back to normal now as you slowly lost all the blood in your body. You briefly heard voices as you fell into darkness.


	4. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes you to the hospital to try to save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of Sans POV since I want to show how bad it is

Sans SOUL was racing as he struggled to lift you. You were giant again and he was having trouble so he grabbed your hand and teleported to the hospital courtyard. He ran inside screaming "Help me my child is dying!"

a doctor asked "Where is this child?" And Sans quickly raced outside where you lie unmoving.

The doctor yelled "I'm going to need a giant bandage!" and so they worked for hours trying to keep you alive. Sans was crying the whole time until finally you started breathing again. He said "Thank Asgore" as he sat on the makeshift bed that they had made you.

Later the family came to visit except Toriel who was banned from seeing you. However she showed up anyway when you had just woken up.

You opened your eyes and found yourself in extreme pain but then you heard everyone's voices. Sans stood on the bed and said "Thank Asgore you scared us kid" there were other words said but you weren't listening until you heard "My child I'm sorry what i did-" but Sans with his eye glowing said "WHY ARE YOU HERE"

Bones began appearing as Sans anger was raised to dangerous levels and he said "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE HER?" You saw Toriel and quickly tried to run away but the hospital restraints prevented you from doing so.

He said "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU AREN'T WELCOME AT HOME EITHER" Toriel did not cry nor did she plead to stay she just left. You were comforted by Sans who said "Don't worry I'll protect you" You said "Thank you Sans I'm sorry i hurt you and Chara"

Chara then walked from behind Sans and hugged you. They had a bandage on their arm but were fine otherwise Chara said "It's okay we know that your parents experimented on you" You asked "How's Flowey?

Chara said "He's fine and I think you scared him into being nice because he isn't being a jerk anymore" Sans asked "Why do you not have a SOUL yet you're able to feel emotions?" You said "Because I was experimented on my parents made it so I could feel even if I was SOULess".

Sans said "Odd but okay listen we got you something" You asked "What is it?" Sans said "Here it is" and up floated a phone your size.

You took it and said "Thank you Sans I love you" and opened the phone which said "Hailey we hope you get better and use your new gift to the fullest" - Frisk and Chara you smiled and put it in your pocket.

The rest of your time in the hospital bed was spent visiting with family and trying out your new phone. Eventually you were cleared to go home provided Toriel was not in the house. You understood protecting your child but there was a pacifist way out of the situation always.

You were being led by Sans inside when Toriel came running up to you.


End file.
